The Dance of Imzadi
by D. Destiny
Summary: Short story inspired by the dance Will and Deanna have been dancing for years. Reviews would be eternally appreciated :-)
1. Part I PG13 rated

Okay, I know, it's been ages since I updated or uploaded anything, I have no excuse (or actually I do, but not one that's suited to go public). So, anyhow, I'm working on the next chapter of Xiara, which should be up in a week, at most. 

In the mean time, here's a short story I wrote in response to a challenge. The challenge was to use the quote "A woman laughing is a woman conquered" 

I'll post the story in two parts, the first is rated PG-13, the second will be rated R- for sexual content and posted next week.

I hope you'll enjoy and please, review *sweet smile*

Oh, this takes place a little after Insurrection, the characters aren't mine, the ship isn't mine but everything else is.

**The Dance of Imzadi**

For the millionth time William Riker glanced around the reception area of the palace, searching for the familiar head full of dark curls. They'd been arguing a lot about how to deal with their resurfaced feelings now that they were well out off the Briar Patch; he had been taken aback by her uncertainty and it hurt that she still didn't completely trust him with her heart while his confident attitude had angered her.

He'd dared her to come to the party tonight and dance with him and had then left without awaiting her answer and right now he was so nervous he was sure she could feel it on the ship. Would she show up, or would she stick to her word?

But just then the doors opened to reveal Her, dressed…well, dressed to kill. She slightly turned her head to greet two people who addressed her, but kept walking towards him; the slit in her skirt revealing a large part of her right leg. The black fabric set off perfectly against her smooth, white skin.

Standing but a few feet away from him he was tempted to pull her into his arms, but as he recalled her words earlier he decided otherwise. He appraised her appearance, from her free mass of hair, to the solid diamond raindrop dangling from a black satin band around her neck to the glimpse of cleavage the dress revealed, to the sparkling, delicate silver chain around a slim ankle above high-heeled shoes.

A knowing smile curled around her full, soft lips as his feelings became clear to her, replaced by confusion as he slowly circled her. "Just making sure you didn't bring a phaser." He explained when he was facing her again. The smile that broke across her face and the short laugh that escaped her please him immensely as he recalled the Captain's words.

He took her hand in his and pulled her to him. Caught in the moment Deanna danced a quick pirouette, sending the skirt of her dress swirling around her legs. When they reached the dance-floor Will caught her in his arms, holding her close and breathing in her scent until she moved away.

Fire showed in her black eyes as they found his, but not the fire of fury he'd seen all day; the fire of passion had taken its place. As if prearranged the music changed and Deanna took a small step towards him. He recognized her stance and the flickering of the fire, she was going to dance and everyone was going to know it.

Three quick steps brought her flush against him and his arms shot out to touch her; one at the small of her back, the other against the junction between her shoulder and neck and as she began to move, he moved without thinking. Not knowing, but *knowing* how to follow her lead.

The first set of swirls were quick and furious, her upper body leaning against this as his foot stood between hers and his body twisted to pull her around him; it felt like flying. She pressed herself even closer when a quick combination of steps brought them to the other side of the floor, not paying attention to the other couples around them. He dipped her, his eyes on her face, and brought her back up. She was almost too close for comfort but all and every thought dissipated as her lips found his in a furious kiss. 

Just as soon the contact was broken and she spun away from him. She danced with the same passion as before, only this time her steps and swirls where quicker, angrier; her hair flapping around her face as a lethal weapon, her shoes making contact with the floor almost as if trying to split it in parts. He followed her with a set of steps he wasn't even aware he knew, aching to have her back in his arms and trying to coax her to take his hand.

She refused, moving further away, but as the fury drained from her body she slowly brought herself closer; slowing her pace as he slowed his. Tentatively she took his hand but didn't step into his arms. Slowly now they danced at an arm's length apart, catching their breaths and getting used to these new dynamics for the dance.

Bit by bit, step by step, she moved closer, until after what felt like decades she was back in his arms. His hands took a gentle hold of her waist and hers slid around his neck, keeping him locked to her. But just as he settled into the slowness and intimacy of this new position she changed it yet again.

Dancing faster again her hips began to teasingly gyrate against his, pushing him to dance faster and faster without loosing the intimate contact. He didn't know what possessed him but what he felt was incredible and he swirled and twisted faster still, pulling her against him and then pushing her into a pirouette, yanking her back to him once she'd completed the move.

Passion blazed in her eyes; the fire leaping out and licking his face, telling him that his eyes were on fire too. Her leg came up around his waist, crushing him to her for a brief second before moving away, leaving him aching for her touch.

He went after her, hardly aware that he was still dancing to the beat of the resonating music and flaring passion. But Deanna was quick and darted away, teasing him with her eyes and body, always moving quicker and allowing only the lightest of touches. She danced a circle around him, her hands beckoning him to follow her, to try and catch her. 

Every time he missed her, her laughter rang through his head, inciting him, encouraging him until he thought his head and body would burst with the passion flying inside of him. In a desperate attempt he lunged at her and managed to grab hold of her upper arm. She squealed when he yanked her backwards until she collided with his chest and the fire in her eyes almost exploded when one of his hands pushed itself through her mass of curls to the back of her head to crush her lips against him.

Her hands grabbed his arms as he assaulted her mouth, invading her with his demanding tongue, wanting more and more of her. The dance of their lives had brought them to this moment when nothing mattered but their love, their passion for each other. She kissed him back, deepening and quickening the kiss until it was as furiously passionate as their dance.

With a last rational thought Deanna hit the commbadge hidden under her dress, setting a transporter program in motion and within seconds a beam took hold of them and carried them back to the Enterprise without breaking the contact of lips.


	2. Part II Heavy R rated

Hmmm…seems no one here likes the story so far, ah well, I'll live ;)

Merry Christmas everyone!!!

And beware for heavy R-rated sexual content in this chapter…

**The Dance of Imzadi **

**Pt II**

As soon as they materialized all inhibitions where released and within seconds Riker's shirt sailed to the floor. Agile hands raking across the revealed skin gently tugging the hair they found and rubbing across his chest.

Continuing his assault on Deanna's mouth he tore a soft moan from deep within her as his hands searched and found the catch of her dress. Releasing the clip the dress fell apart and dropped into a heap around her, leaving her completely naked.

He caught her hands in his, just as they'd succeeded in loosening and pushing down his trousers. Taking a step back he could barely stop touching her long enough to look at her. He met her eyes and froze.

What lay inside those eyes took his breath away, it was almost too much. He could see the fear, the passion, the anger and love. It was like a perfect collision of present, future and past, telling him everything he needed to know before taking the next step.

Coming to the same conclusion Deanna, without taking her eyes off his, grabbed his hand and lay it on her breast, her eyes darkening at the touch. He could feel the rapid rise and fall of her chest, marvelling in the passion she radiated. As she pushed against his hand his perfect world shattered into a storm of passion. He scooped Deanna's smaller form up in his arms and carried her to the bedroom.

Putting her down on the bed he crawled on top of her, holding himself up on all fours as Deanna wriggled underneath him, first to get his boxers off and then to make herself comfortable. As gasp escaped him as she gently stroked his length but he returned the favour by taking the tip of a breast in his mouth, teasing the sensitive nipple until she was writhing underneath him.

Her hands clawed at his hair, getting him to stop the erotic torture and instead look at her. ~I love you Imzadi~ All of her previous uncertainty had disappeared from her voices and eyes and he knew, just like she did, that they'd finally put the past behind them.

~I love you too~ He assured her before trapping her in a soul-shattering kiss. The little noises of pleasure coming from her throat spurred him on, guiding one of his hands down her flat stomach to between her legs, finding her wet and just as ready as himself. She pushed up against him, her eyes begging him; she didn't want to wait any longer than he did.

As he positioned himself he felt himself trembling with lust. Although he wanted very much to tease her and slowly bring her to climax he realized that this was a promise that he would have many more opportunities to do just that. Giving in to her spiritual and physical pull he slowly pushed inside of her, watching as her eyes fixed on his face and her mouth opened as a soundless gasp escaped her.

He enjoyed watching her at these moments, as she gave herself completely to him and marvelled at the feeling she gave him both mentally and physically and today these feelings seemed more intense than ever.

Quickly his thrusting picked up speed, spiralling the complete joining of bodies, minds and souls higher and higher, driving faster and harder inside of her until she arched up against him, attacking his mouth like he was attacking her body. She began to tremble underneath him, filling his mind with sensations that quickly brought him to the edge and as he felt her tighten around him he thrust deeply inside her one last time bringing them to the finale of their dance; climaxing as Deanna threw her head back and screamed her pleasure into the room experiencing her orgasm in tandem with his.

Will kept watching Deanna's face as she came down from her high, her lips quivering erotically as she released a series of tremulous breaths, slowly relaxing her tensed muscles as he rolled onto his side and gently stroked her sensitive skin. Finally she opened her eyes and turned to look at him. "I see the Captain was right." Will said softly, drawing up the sheets as goose bumps broke out across her chest.

"How so?"

"He said 'A woman laughing is a woman conquered'. And I obviously conquered you."

Snuggling against him Deanna unsuccessfully attempted to hide a giggle. ~Only because I let you Imzadi~

"Ahuh, that's what they all say."

"Very well, here's another one. A man laughing at his woman is a man sleeping on the couch. Now shut up, cuddle and sleep."

Grinning Riker wrapped an arm around her waist and pressed against her back. "Point taken ma'am." She murmured an almost inaudible affirmative, but was already quickly loosing ground against the army of sleep like she always did after their love-making. And as he joined her in the land of dreams, he realized that his dream had just become reality.


End file.
